


Candy Stealer

by creamyoreofillings



Category: Free!
Genre: Candy, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, holy shit brooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto buys a pack of chewy candy dragees. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Stealer

When Makoto visited Haru at his house, he had what he suspected as candy. Being uninterested at it, he let his best friend in.  
  
Now sitting at Haru's couch in the living room, the both of them are chewing the candy dragees Makoto brought and watching some action movie. The both of them are comfortably sitting in silence, the raven's head resting on the brunet's shoulder. The brunet broke the silence with a sound of delight and satisfaction.  
  
"Mmm!! Haru, you should taste this!" Makoto said with glee as he handed Haru a dragee that was the same flavour as he was chewing. Haru just stared at the wrapped candy blankly for what felt like hours. As the brunet thought that he was reaching for the candy, he got pulled into a kiss. His eyes went wide and his face flushed as the raven took the candy that was resting in his mouth.  
  
When they both parted, Haru was the one chewing the candy while Makoto sat there, face flushed and mouth slightly open. The shorter boy's response was a complaint that the candy was a bit sour for his taste while the other just whined about what happened. Haru let out a small smirk escape his lips as his best friend sat there, blushing and whining.  
  
"Haaaruuuu!!!"


End file.
